


School's Out

by BendMakeFic



Series: When A Demon Becomes Obsessed [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Role Reversal, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendMakeFic/pseuds/BendMakeFic
Summary: Part Three of a seriesA few days after the events of the second part, things happen at Sammy's college





	School's Out

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudo!

“Man that was borin’!” Said Bendy as he and Sammy walked out of one of Sammy’s classes.”That’s just how college is, Bend. Boring classes about things you need. But hey, at least it means a job.” Bendy tilted his head. “Wait, you have to do this stuff to get a job?” Sammy shrugged. “If you want the job of your dreams, yea. But that’s besides the point. It’s almost Christmas break, just gotta eat lunch first.” Bendy giggled. “I got a better thing of lunch if you want it~.”

Sammy lit up, not getting the hint. “When did you- Nevermind, gimme. I didn’t have breakfast today.” The demon blinked and laughed. “Sammy I meant something else.” “Something else? What did yo- Oh.” Sammy noticed what Bendy meant when he looked over and saw Bendy giving him a very naughty expression. “I love you but you have to be gay forward with me Bend, I’m a dumbass. That’s why I’m being a music major.”

“G.. Gay forward?” “Straight forward but for the gays.” “So you want me to keyboard smash so you understand me better?” Sammy stopped, covering his mouth to prevent from losing his shit. “Bendy I love you so much oh my god.” He grabbed him and picked him up. “Alright. You convinced me, I know just the place.”

Sammy carried Bendy off to a room labeled ‘Music Room 2’ and locked the door behind them. “I.. Honestly didn’t think I’d get you to do this…” Muttered Bendy as Sammy went over to a desk in the corner away from the door where no one could see them. “I’m in college love. And you’re.. Actually my first.” Bendy perked up. “Really?! I’m your first too?” Sammy was, actually shocked.

“You’ve never done it before now either?” The demon shook his head. “Nope, not many people like cartoon looking demons. They think of demons being either monsters or really hot, red skinned buff guys. I’m just… Small and annoying…” Sammy blinked. “... Who told you that you’re annoying? I think you’re just small and cute.” He kissed his cheek and then trailed kisses down to his neck and bit down gently.

“Sammy…” Bendy moaned out quietly, wrapping his arms around Sammy’s neck. The music major chuckled, running a hand across Bendy’s now slightly unsheathed cock. Bendy squeaked, covering his mouth afterwards. “That was adorable.. But that was the wrong note love..” He leaned down, kissing him and gently nibbling at his lip and he began to stroke his dick.

It wasn’t long before Bendy was being ravished. Sammy was pumping his cock as fast as he could and whispering little nothings to the small demon below him. After Bendy came Sammy pulled away for a bit and admired him. He was sprawled out over a student desk, panting, eyes closed from pleasure. “A-Are you done? Is that all?” Bendy whined. “No, we’re not even close to finished my dear… Now..” Sammy leaned back over him, flipping him and chuckling. 

Bendy squeaked again when he felt Sammy pressing his cock against his entrance. “You may be a devil.. But I’m going to make you sing like an angel.” He pushed into him and begun to move roughly. Bendy moaned out Sammy’s name, and it didn’t take long for him to cum again.  
When Sammy finally finished, lunch was over and most of the classes were as well. But he didn’t care, he just wanted to be with his love. Sammy pulled out of his little devil darling and picked him up, bridal style. Bendy purred, nuzzling into Sammy’s chest. Then Sammy pulled up his pants and carried him back to him dorm.

Or at least he would have, if not for getting stopped by Joey.


End file.
